Valentine's Day
by Angryanimeperv64
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kanda is being pressured into telling Allen how he really feels. Will Kanda tell Allen his dark secret or will he just walk away without a word? Yullen, One-shot, boy x boy. Sequel 'A Day Worth Everything' now up!


_**~ Hey Everyone! It's Sylvia and Shiro bringing this to you all! We just wanted to see what we could do, so please forgive us if the characters seem a little OOC, and now we want you to read and enjoy! ~**_

_**Disclaimer: We never, now nor ever will own the characters or anything of Man...TwT**_

_**Valentine's Day**_

It was February 14th and all of the Black Order were preparing for this glorious day, except for one certain samurai. Everyone was giving each other their valentine's gift except for the cursed and samurai exorcists. And with this, three certain exorcists started plotting a plan against two other exorcists.

"Come on Kanda, it's the perfect chance!" Lenalee screamed at Kanda. "I have no idea what you are talking about..." Kanda groans to Lenalee. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she stated "Confess to Allen your true feelings."

Kanda slightly tenses in surprise to her words before relaxing a few seconds later. "I still don't have a clue of what you're talking about."

Lenalee strikes him across the head with her clipboard. "Just admit already! Everybody knows, just not Allen!" she screamed. Kanda's eye twitched in annoyance. "Whatever..." he muttered before leaving the library.

{Courtyard}

Kanda is busy training when Daisya's Charity Bell whacks him in the side of his head. Angered, Kanda turns abruptly to Daisya with a death glare. "Daisya! What the hell was that for?!"

"You idiot...get to Allen now! He's crying his poor eyes out in his room!" Daisya all but shouted with a grin, Charity Bell held under his foot. Kanda's eyes widen slightly before he suddenly runs off into the halls of the Black Order, leaving behind a grinning Daisya.

{Allen's room}

Kanda barges in to the room and sees Allen sitting on the bed, crying. "W-what d-d-do you want?" Allen asked in a shaky voice.

Kanda is slightly taken aback at the sight of Allen crying and hearing the cursed boys voice sound so weak...so fragile. "Why are you crying Moyashi?" Kanda asked as gently as he could. "None of your business BaKanda" Allen replied a little harshly.

Kanda slowly walks up to Allen, confusion all over the samurai's face. "Moyashi...tell me what's wrong..." Kanda demanded, reaching a hand out to Allen. "Lavi gave me a love note" Allen said quickly.

Kanda's eyes widen and he clenches his fists. "Where is the Baka-usagi?" Kanda growled out. "Cafeteria...why?" Allen says, confused. Kanda charges out of Allen's room, full intention of finally ending Lavi's life. Allen notices this and runs after Kanda, towards the cafeteria.

{Cafeteria}

Kanda barges in and stomps towards Lavi, hand on Mugen and giving off a deadly aura, glaring at Lavi. "Hey Yuu, what's wrong?" Lavi asked, confused. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and holds it up. "Mugen Unsheathed...Underworld Creatures, First Illusion!" he shouts as he slashes in Lavi's direction, sending the creatures straight at the red head. Lavi dives out of the way, barely avoiding the attack. "What's going on Yuu?!" Lavi shouted across the cafeteria as Kanda started walking towards the red head's hiding spot, the others around them watching in shock.

"Stop Kanda!" Allen shouts before grabbing Kanda's arm to prevent him from attacking again. "Moyashi, let me go and stay out of my way!" Kanda yelled, shoving Allen off of him and to the floor. "Oww!"

Lavi's eyes widen in shock and he bolts out of his hiding place to Kanda's side. "What's wrong with you today Yuu?!" Kanda doesn't acknowledge Lavi's words as he stares down at Allen on the floor, eyes wide in self-shock/self-surprise at his own actions. "M-Moyashi?" he asks, a little low-toned. "Just get away from me!" Allen screamed at Kanda.

Kanda takes a step back from Allen, Mugen held down towards the floor, suddenly at a loss for words. "M-Moyashi...I-I didn't mean to..." he trails off as his mind stops processing the necessary words he needs. Allen gets up and smacks Kanda hard across the face, making the samurai's head to turn away. Everyone in the cafeteria gasps and watches the two intensely, even Jerry has stopped cooking to watch.

Lavi looks back and forth between the two exorcists before him, too shocked by Allen's action to say anything. Kanda's eyes are wide in shock, he drops Mugen to the floor in absent thinking. Allen runs out of the cafeteria and towards his own room.

"Allen, wait!" Kanda shouted before picking up Mugen and running after Allen. "Did Yuu just call Moyashi by his real name?" Lavi randomly asked outwardly to himself in confusion.

{Allen's room...again}

Kanda barges in again. "Moyashi, will you just listen to me?" Kanda asks, almost desperate. "...What?" Allen asked quietly. Kanda places Mugen on Allen's bed, then turns to Allen but looks down and his fists clench tightly. "I...I didn't mean to yell at you...and I didn't mean to hurt you. I...I'm sorry, Allen. So...will you...forgive me?" Kanda asked, his chest tightening in unrecognizable fear of what Allen's answer might be, unconsciously biting the inside of his cheek.

Allen blushes lightly at their closeness. "O-okay" Allen says before smiling. Kanda, taken by surprise, lifts his face slightly and looks Allen directly in the eyes with shock evident on his face. "Really?" he asks gently. "Yeah" Allen replies, smiling even bigger. Kanda holds his own smile back as best could but a small twitch at the edge of his lips gave him away.

"Happy Valentine's day, Yuu-chan" Allen told Kanda happily. Kanda quickly turns away to hide the sudden blush that crossed his cheeks fiercely. "There's no meaning to this day to me...but thank you..."

"But there is meaning to this day!" Allen stated "It's about love, that's very important to most people!"

Kanda looks down. "Not to me...I never was loved except by one other, but as you know he's dead..." Kanda states quietly. "That's not true..." Allen responded just as quietly.

Kanda shakes his head. "After Alma's death, I gave up trying to understand. Don't you get it Moyashi?! I act the way I do to keep you all at a distance!"

Allen reaches up and wraps his arms around Kanda's shoulders. Kanda's eyes snap wide open and he looks down at Allen with a shocked and confused look, a light blush crossing his cheeks again. "Moyashi?"

"...I love you..."

Kanda's heart skips a beat and he can't contain the deep blush across his face. "W-Wha...what did you say?"

"I love you!" Allen exclaimed again. Kanda wraps his arms around Allen's waist, leans his face down and kisses Allen lightly, almost hesitantly, on his lips. Allen pulls Kanda's face closer.

"It's about time stupid apprentice...stoic samurai..." Cross states casually from the doorway, having been there the whole time with Lenalee and Lavi. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, MASTER?!" Allen shouted.

"Getting you two to finally admit your damn feelings for each other" Cross grumbled. "Lavi and I just helped him with his plan!" Lenalee chimed in. Kanda grabs Mugen and unsheathes it. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Kanda roared at the three in the doorway. The three leave instantly, shutting the door behind themselves.

Kanda sighs deeply before sheathing Mugen. "Damn them all..." Kanda groans out. Allen chuckles at the sight of Kanda scaring Cross away. Kanda sets Mugen back on Allen's bed before getting on it himself and sitting Indian style. Allen moves to sit next to Kanda. Quick as the samurai he is, Kanda grabs Allen from behind and holds the cursed boy in his lap with a smirk.

"Kanda...what are you doing?" Allen asked. Kanda leans his head down on Allen's shoulder. "I must thank you Moyashi..." Kanda whispered in Allen's ear. "Why?" Allen asked. Kanda hugs Allen tighter, possessively. "For loving me...for telling me you feel the same about me that I feel about you..."

Allen leaned up and kissed Kanda before he said "I'll always love you" with a smile. Kanda returns the kiss sweetly before pulling back to look Allen in the eyes. "I love you too Allen...now and forever..." Kanda whispered gently before kissing Allen again.

~ Sylvia: Thanks for reading guys! We tried our best and reviews would be appreciated, just to let us know what you all think so we can get better!

Shiro: Thank you! ~


End file.
